Panem High Academy
by Mollyy
Summary: Cato Stone just started a new school, and is welcomed into a group of friends, but one girl in the group catches his eye. She looks fierce, yet gentle, and fragile. Will he catch her eye? No Hunger Games, but lots of teen drama. Parings include Cado/Katniss, Clove/Peeta, Glimmer/Marvel, and even Prim/Rory
1. The First Day

**Ok, this is my first Catoniss story, hope you like it!**

**I dont own THG it all belongs to SC :)**

Chapter One: Unpacking

(Cato's POV)

I got to my new boarding school in District One called Panem High Academy on a Saturday so there was no class so I was walking to my room. My buddy Marvel has been going there for a year now so i was rooming with him and his new friend Gale. When i walk into my room i immediately feel someone hugging me. I look up to see my old friend Clove from district 2. "Hey Cato! Marvel and I were just telling our friends about you." She said and gestured around the room to people i didnt know. "Ok, introductions first. Cato, this is Peeta," she said and pointed to a boy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes quiet like mine," Hey..." He said non- enthusiastically,"this is Gale, who Marvel told you about, and as you know, hes also your other roommate." Clove continued and pointed to a guy with dark brown hair and grey eyes," hi," He said, giving a slight wave," This is Thresh," and she pointed to a tough looking guy with dark skin and brown hair," this is Glimmer," Clove said next while pointing out a girl with long blonde curls," then here's Finch, but everybody calls her Foxface," the lightly gestured to a girl with strawberry red hair and and amber eyes," and last but not least, this is Katniss."

_I was expecting her to look like the other girls: cute, but not in my league,but Katniss? She was something else. She had dark brown hair in a long side braid that laid on her shoulder. Her eyes were grey like Gale's, but they were different, like they ere daring you to mess with her._

"Hey," she said with a slight smile.

_Yeah, I'm definitely going after her._

(Katniss's POV)

"Hey," I say with a slight smile. Cato had light blonde hair, and icy blue eyes like Peeta's, but they were somewhat...softer. He was like no other guy she had met before. Her other guy friends were cute, but she knew them all to well to see them in that way, but she had only just met Cato...

"So..." Cato said looking around the room." nice to meet you all..."he said awkwardly.

" Should we get out, because you ha-""

"Hey guys..." says a little girl standing in the doorway." Oh, sorry, am I interupting?" she asks. "Oh, no, its fine Rue, we were just being introduced to Clove and Marvels friend Cato." I say, " Oh, ok." she says and looks up at Cato and says," Hi, Im Thresh's roommate _and_ little sister." she smiles.

Thresh, who has been quiet this whole time, says," Do you have to tell _everyone_?" " Yes, I do," Rue replies.

"Well, we should probably leave so that you can unpack, right Cato...?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess you guys should probably let him unpack. Gale and I'll stay and help him," Marvel said. There was a quiet murmur around the room.

"Ok, fine, but come to the ice-cream place when your all settled in, and if we're no there, it means we finished our ice-cream and are in our rooms. You can come to mine and Katniss's room if we're gone." Clove says.

"Ok, but what room number are you in?" Cato asks.

"Oh, right, sorry. Anyone got a piece of paper and a pen?"

"I'm on it," I state, writing down mine and Clove's room number. I stand up and give it to him, and when i do, or fingers touch for a split-second, and it feels like magic. Cato looks kinda shocked and just stands there. " Here" I say while trying to suppress a laugh. (And I succeed)

"Oh, yeah, thanks," He says and walks further into his room with his suitcase handle in his hand. Then we all leave other than Marvel, Cato. and Gale and once we get into the hallway i turn to Clove, "You left out the most important detail about your friend Cato!" I whisper into her ear,"And what is that?" She asks bluntly." How _hot_ he is! Duh!" I finish. Then we quietly continue our conversation on our way to the ice-cream place.


	2. The Tour

Chapter Two : The tour

(Marvels's POV)

When they finally leave, I decide to speak up," See any you like?"

"Huh?"Cato asks. "I mean do you see any girls you like...? Because i _did _see your eyes linger on one of my friends" I reply because i did see his eyes linger on Katniss longer than he did on Glimmer or Finch (Foxface). "Oh, uh...um...no...? He replies dumbly. "Ok, i guess, but dont you go around telling everybody that i have i 'crush'" he said," cause i would kill you," I mean he could if he wanted to and i knew it, so i said," I swear ill keep my mouth shut." I say and we start unpacking.

~~~One Hour Later~~~

(Cato's POV)

"Ok, now that we're done unpacking, can we go to the ice-cream place?" I practically whine. "Sure, I guess..." Gale and Marvel say suspiciously.

~~~At The Ice-Cream Place~~~ (Still Cato's POV)

"Ok, i guess they're not here..." Gale states. _Thank you captain obvious_ I think

"Then Im going to Clove and Katniss's room 'cause they told me to if they weren't here.

"Yeah, ok" Marvel says.

~~~The Tour (Sorta) Starts~~~

"Hey," I say when Katniss opens the door. "Oh, um...H-hey Cato." She says nervously. "Oh, is now not a good time?" I ask in response to her nervousness " Oh, no your fine. Come in." She says cheerfully. I walk in to find Clove sitting on their couch watching a movie. "What movie are you watching?" "The second Harry Potter movie" she tells me. " Oh, cool, so...i was actually wondering if one of you could show me around the school a little bit...?" "Ok, hold on, can i talk to Katniss alone for like 2 minutes?" Clove asks. "Sure."

(Clove's POV)

"Ok, hold on, can i talk to Katniss alone for like 2 minutes?" I ask. "Sure." Cato answers, then walks out of the room.

"What?" Katniss ask's me. "Wow Katniss, you are totally oblivious to the fact that Cato likes you, isnt it obvious?" " No! Its not obvious...wait, is it obvious that i like him?" She questions me," No, its not, but thats not always a good thing." "What?" " He wants a tour of the school kinda, and you need to give him one, and then you can kinda 'observe' him and his actions, do something to make him nervous, like accidentally brush his hand with yours, or something like that." "But I-" "Katniss, now" I say sorta harshly and demanding. "Ok..."

When out of the door, Cato is standing there waiting for us with his hands in his pockets. "Ok Cato, Katniss is going to show you aroung the school, alright? You two can talk and get to know each other seeing as we know each other like the back of our hand, so yeah."

"Ok, but first, can _I _talk to you alone for a minute Clove?" "Ok, sure, Katniss, can you wait out here for a minute?" I ask.

"Sure." She replies.

"What?" I hiss once we get in the room. "Why is _she_ showing me around?" He asks," Duh- Because she likes you, and i can just_ tell_ that you like her too." "Well, yeah but I know she doesn't li- wait, did you just say she likes me too?" He asks dumbly," Umm yeah! When we got out of your room she said this and i quote 'You left out the most important detail about your friend Cato!' then i asked her what it was asd she said and againg i quote 'How _hot_ he is! Duh!' " I tell him. "Really?" "Yup" " Ok, then lets go back into the hall..."

"Hey again." Katniss says to Cato and smiles," Hey..." He says nervously, "Why do you sound so nervous? What, never been given your own personal tour by a girl before?" Katniss said tauntingly,"What? Oh no, i havent, but thats not why. " Then why?" She says and smirks "Nevermind..." Cato answers, " Lets just go" Then they left.

(Katniss's POV)

"So...this is the lounge" I tell him. " Cool" He says. _He sounds bored..._I think to myself." I guess we could go outside maybe?" I suggest. " Sure, thats fine with me" He says and smiles._ Yay! He smiled!_ We walk outside and i glance up at his face to see his expression, he looks bored again,so i brush my hand against his hand and then, to my suprise, he grabs it. "Wh-what are you doing...?" I ask, unsure if i should pull away or not. " Oh," He instantly pulls away. "Sorry" "No, you dont need to apologize," I told him, and then gently grabbed his hand again, and he didnt let go, he just looked at me and smiled.

I didnt realize where we were walking until we came upon the drop off area still holding hands, and i stopped. This is where I saw my dad for the last tim before he went home and said he would come back to drop off something for my birthday because it was coming up. That was when he was about 20 minutes before he got home, when he got into a car accident with a big ford truck, and his car flipped and he got killed because the air bag didnt go off and he died.

"Whats wrong?" Cato asked me with a worried look in his eyes. " Oh," I said and looked down and started walking again, and this time, he stopped. "Tell me whats wrong." He said in a demanding, but gentle tone. "Well," I said and explained what happened with my dad and all, and then i started crying. I felt pathetic, weak, and humiliated for crying in front of my 'crush'. "Im sorry,"I say " For what?" "Just, crying right in front of you and you know..." I trail off, unsure of what to say next. "Its fine, just please dont cry, you dont look as pretty when you cry" He said as an effort to comfort me, and the next thing i know he's hugging me tightly and comforting me. I look up at him and realize that our faces are only about four inches apart. He starts leaning in, and i do the same. Then i feel his lips on mine. They ar soft and he is gentle with me, knowing my fragile state. He tries deepening the kiss when his tongue grazes my lower lip, and i greatfully open my mouth. His tongue slides in and we have kinda a dominince battle with our tongues, and it isnt until we hear someone clear their throat when we break apart. When we turn around i see the last person i want to see right now because i know that now that they have seen us, they are _never_ going to stop teasing us.


	3. Caught In Action

(Katniss's POV)

When we look up i see the last person i want to see, not only because she is one of my best friends and will never stop teasing us, but she is also one of PHA's _biggest_ gossiper. When we look up we see...Glimmer Summers. She stands there for about a minute trying to process what she just saw in awkward silence. Then she speaks up,"Wow Cato, you haven't even been here for more than 5 hours at the least, and you've already found yourself a girlfriend. I think thats a new record."Well, shes not really my girlfriend, in fact, i dont even knw what we are, so you know..."Then he looks at me as to ask me to voice my opinions, so i do," Well, i dont know, i mean its all up to you. If you want to be boyfriend/girlfriend im totally fine with that so i guess i dont want to decide so i'll let you-"

Im then cut off by something soft and gentle on my lips, then i realize Catos kissing me again, so i kiss im back. Then I break the kiss and say with a smirk,"I guess ill take that as a yes, so now we are a couple...right?" it takes him about 5 seconds to process my words until he says,"Yes, i would very much appreciate that if we were," And smiles. Then Glimmer clears her throat again. Oh, right, Glimmers there, I forgot. Then she says," Anyway...we need to get back so we can 'celebrate' two couples getting together." She says with a smug grin on her face.

"Two couples...?" "Cato asks. she starts explaining ,"Yeah, when you two were having your make-out session, someone else in my room was to." she starts explaining and it was just then that i notice the hickeys on her neck that she was trying to hide with her hair, once she's finished i ask her," So who is the other couple? You and...who? I mean, it must have been i pretty intense make-out session..." That was when Cato seems to notice the hickeys and i elbow him because i can see he is trying not to laugh. "That are talking about...? How do you you know it was me with someone?" She asks trying harder to hide her hickeys. Then I point them out to her,"Well, believe me when i say this, i dont think you could have given yourself those two hickeys your trying to hide, and dare i say that you are miserably failing." Then me and Cato both burst out laughing and Glimmers cheeks grow red with embarrassment. "Well," She starts, and me and Cato finally stop laughing," if you must know, it was Marvel who gave them to me." "Wait, what? How...?"

"Ok, well," She starts to say,"It was me, Marvel, Clove, Gale, Thresh, and Peeta in mine and Finch's room, and i went to bed cause i got tired of the movie we were watching. i stared having nightmares about when...um...when...i was just having nightmares. Marvel heard me and came into my room and was comforting me, and you know, thing just happened."she explains "Ok, well, I may not know what you are like personality-wise, but i know that judging my your looks, your way out of his league." Then she defends herself, sorta," Well i know your trying to sound nice, but its not, because you are saying that he's not good enough for me, and he is more than good enough." "Whatever..." Cato mutters and i start to speak," Well then, i guess we should get going pretty soon if you still have to tell them about me and Cato, because they obviously know about you and Marvel" "Yeah, I guess," Glimmer says and starts walking, and we follow behind her, until we make it to the apartment, and then, the real fun begins.

**A/N**

**So, what do you think about the Glimmer/Marvel pair? I hope you like it, and the more reviews i get and follows and faves and stuff, the quicker ill update! **


	4. Friends With Benifits

**I know, i haven't really gotten into the other pairings, but thats because this story is mainly about Cato/ Katniss, dont read it! please review, them, i mean it!**

(Glimmers POV)

When we got back, i noticed something (Or someone) missing. _Peeta and Clove_. And then i got the worst feeling in my gut, because i think I know what is happening. Katniss and Cato notice it to because i notice them sending nervous glances around the room. Not 5 minutes later though do Peeta and Clove come out of the bathroom looking...aroused? I dont know if thats the right word though for it...I swear they know what we're all thinking because right when i send Peeta a death glare saying 'you better not hurt her' , he speaks really fast,

"Its not what it looks like i-" "Peeta!"Clove says, trying to cut him off, but he continuesby ignoring it, "-i mean yeah i guess it sorta is, because-" PEETA!" Clove snapped, but he ignored it again and still continued,"-we did you know...make-out but it was only because i found her in here room cr-" Peeta was cut off by Clove crashing her lips into his. _I guess we need to celebrate three couples...?_ sooner or later they break the kiss, and to confirm my suspicions i ask,"So...are you a couple now...?" Clove glances at Peeta and she starts," Well, yeah, i guess, but its up to you Peeta." He smirks," I was hoping you would say that, so yeah, i guess we are a couple."

Peeta crashes his lips onto Cloves, and then he backs her into the wall, and kisses her neck while she moaned his name. "Get a room!" I hear Finch say to them. "Ok, you got any extra? If not, the bathroom will work just fine!" Clove says. "Ugh, yeah, follow me." Finch tells them then adds," Im going to take them to the guest room ok?" I simply nod my head and watch them walk away. Then i look and see that Marvel had fallen asleep on a blanket on the floor, _poor him_, i thought, he missed all the action, and so did Thresh who is half asleep on the couch and Gale is sprawled out on the table with a blanket on top of him, and as for Cato and Katniss...?

I turn around to see that Katniss is against the wall, and they are moaning each others names. Im surprised i didnt hear them, but i was probably to distracted with Clove and Peeta to notice. "Now its your turn to get a room!" I say. "Ok, how about my place? Gale and Marvel are asleep here, and nobody else should bother us." Cato says, and Katniss just simply nods and smiles. "See you Glimmer!","See ya" Cato and Katniss say before closing the door and leaving.

I go to sit on the floor next to Marvel and wake him up. I try shaking him, poking him, and even tickling him, nothing works, so i think back to i guess girls would wake up when their true love gave them a kiss, and that woke them up. _I may not be his true love, but i still might be able to wake him up by kissing him..._i thought to myself with a smirk. I lower my face to his, and press my lips gently at first, but then i realize that it had woken him up and he tried deepening the kiss by nibbling my bottom lip, and then i gasp. When i do this, he slides his tongue in and i let him. My eyes flutter open, and i see that his are open as well, so i then break the kiss and say, "Our turn to get a room," I say, and he smirks, "Sure thing,"

We walk down the hall into my room, and right when i close the door and lock it, i pin him against the wall and say," My turn to repay the favor," While gesturing to my two hickeys. I force my lips onto his, and lick his lip, to make sure he knows im in control. we make out for a good two more minutes, and then i slowly trail kisses down his neck, and stop on his collarbone, and i suck on his soft skin. He cant hold it in and he moans my name," Glimmer..." After that, we reverse rolls, and he gives me another hickey, and i end up moaning his name," Marvel..."

**A/N**

**OK GUYS, HOPE YOU LIKED IT, BUT IM NOT POSTING ANOTHER ONE UNTIL SOMEBODY REVIEWS IT OUT OF THE 200 VIEWS IVE GOT. IM GREATFULL AND ALL BUT YOU NEED TO REVIEW TOO! SORRY GUYS!**


	5. Little Miss Barbie-Flower

(Thresh's POV)

"Huh...wha...?" I say groggily. When i wake up i realise that im in Glimmer and Finch's room, and im on the couch. I sat up, looked over, and i saw Gale sprawled out on the table, and i see that Marvel is no longer asleep on the floor that was when i heard somebody moan..."Peeta..." did i just hear someone say Peeta?..."Oh Peeta!" _Oh God, _i think. _I think ill just see if Rue is back in the room yet..._

__When I open the door, i see something i never thought i would see, and never really wanted to. Rue was curled up on the couch with a guy sleeping behind her. I clear my throat, "Uhm-uhm!" Rue jerks awake and when she sees me she runs up and squeezes me and says," I thought you weren't coming back here...?" She said kind of like a question. Then the boy stirs, sits up, and nearly screams when he sees me. It was then that i recognized him. He was Gales little brother Rory Hawthorne. "Um...um...so-sorry Thresh, it was just that me and Prim were walking around the halls because we couldnt seep. I found Prim in the lounge, and then when we were walking, we heard screaming. Not loud really, but scary," That was when i noticed Prim sleeping on the floor in front of the couch. "When we walked towards the screaming, it was comiing from Rue, and me and Prim tried to comfort her and make her feel ok.

Then there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it and standing there was Cato. "Whats up Cato?" I asked,"Well, Katniss wanted me to see if her little sister was here because the wasnt in her room." He told me," Oh, well, yeah, shes hear, oh, and you havent met her or Rory," Rory and Prim came running to see who it was, and they both stood there looking at Cato. "Um...Rory," I said pointing to Rory,"This is Cato, Cato, this is Rory." Rory stood there for about 30 seconds before putting his hand out and smiling,"Hey, Cato" He sounded nervous. "Ok, and Cato, this is Katniss's little sister Primrose, but everybody calls her Prim. Prim, this is Cato, Katniss's boyfriend," she stuck her hand out and they said hi awkwardly. "Well, i better tell Katniss shes here." He pulled out his phone, and got an answer almost immediatelly. "Ok, well, is it ok if she and Rory stay here for a while?" He asks me. "Sure," I told him, and he walked of saying thanks.

(Prim's POV)

Me and Rory were going to Delly's ice-cream place, and right when we were about to go in, i heard a voice saying," Come on Hawthorne, you can do better than Little Miss Barbie-Flower over there,i mean, if shes anything like her sister, she will be the school slut by next year, when shes 14."when I turn around, I see Jet Lennox, Katniss's friend Marvel's little brother. He's a year older than me, but i could easily take him down, so i say,"Wow, is that the best nickname you can come up with? Real intimidating. And if your anything like _your _sister, you'll be the school _asshole_ by next month!" I say and then i ran into the ice-cream shop and then bolted into the bathrooms.

I sat there for about 2 minutes, and then i heard a voice," Prim, are you ok?" Delly? No, that was a boy...but," Rory?" I call out to him,"Er...yeah, can i come in since it is the girls bathroom and all..." He asks me, I really dont care, but its up to Delly, its her shop,"You would have to ask Delly, but i wouldnt mind. About five minutes later, i heard the door open,"Rory?" I ask because i really hope its him,"No sweetie, its Delly. Can you tell me what happened hun?" I didnt really want to tell Delly, because she wouldnt understand,"No Delly, im sorry, but can i talk to Rory?" I hear her sigh and say,"Ok, sugar, but dont hesitate to talk to me if your upset.

A minute later, I hear the door open again, this time they talk first,"Prim, are you ok?"he asks,"Yeah, im fine Rory, want me to come out?" I know hes thinking and he finally says,"Yeah sure, but only if you want to Prim."

I come out and see that he's waiting there with three flowers: One Primrose, one Rue flower, and one Katniss plant. He hands them to me and says,"Here, they should help you cheer up. I look at him and smile, then i hug him. " Thank you Rory, i feel better already." I say and kiss him on the cheek"

(Rory's POV)

"Thank you Rory, I fee better already," Prim says and then she did something i never thought she would. She kissed me on the cheek, and it felt electric, and amazing. That finally gives me the courage to ask her something i have wanted to do since we were 10," Hey Prim?" I ask her, we are still hugging," Yeah Rory?" she says," Well, i want to ask you something i have been wanting to ask you since we were 10. Wi-will...you be m-m-my g...g-girlfriend?" She just stands there looking shocked," Nevermind Prim, forget i even said anything, i just made a fool out of myself..."I say and start to walk out of the bathroom and i only stop when Prim yells," YES!" I turn around and ask,"Yes what?" I ask dumbly even though i know what shes talking about,"Yes, ill be your girlfriend," I turn around and hug her, and she surprises me yet again by pecking me on the lips. Then i go to give her a peck on the lips, but when i do, she doesnt seem to want to let go. We were kissing for i dont know how long when we heard Delly open the door and shoo us out for right now. _That was the best trip to the Ice-dream shop ever! _ I think to mysef after Rory walked to my room with me.

_~~~~~Flaschback~~~~~_

_(Prim's POV)_

_Once we left the shop, Rory asked,"Want me to walk you to your room?" so i said,"Sure, i would like that." I say and grin._

_(At the door to my room)_

_"So...i guess we are you know Boyfriend/Girlfriend now huh?" He asks me,"Well, i said yes when you asked me so, yeah, we are," He says goodbye and kisses me goodnight. Thank you Jet. I think to myself._

_~~~~~Flashback Over~~~~~_

I cant wait for what tomorrow will bring.

**A/N**

**I hope you like how Rory and Prim got together! And tell me what you think about my POV's, ant suggestions? HOPE YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW GUYS!**


	6. Whirlpool

_**A/N**_

**_Prim and Rue are 13, Rory is 14, Finch (Foxface) and Glimmer are 15, Marvel, Clove, Peeta, Thresh, and Katniss are all 16, and Gale and Cato are both 17. Delly is also 16, but she has her own Ice-Cream shop. Well, sorta, its her parents but she is co-owner._**

_**The Next Day**_

(Prim's POV)

Today is the first day of spring break, and all of us are going to the nearby (indoor) waterpark called Whirlpool. When i say us, i mean quite a few people: Me, Rory, Rue, Katniss, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Clove, Peeta, Thresh, Finch, Gale, and even Delly is coming. Im so glad that Marvels little brother Jet and little sister Breeze are going to stay with their cousins in New York, New York. It takes about an hour to get to Whirlpool and the school is letting us borrow one of their vans because we need to take two vehicles.

Once we get to our hotel, we all figure out our sleeping and rooming arrangements. Its going to be me, Rory, Rue, and Finch in one room, Katniss, Cato, Peeta and Clove in another one, Thresh, Gale, and Delly are yet another one, and in the last one, Marvel and Glimmer get there own small room because Glimmers parents are paying for the whole trip. They are all nice rooms because Glimmers parents are almost, _almost_ filthy rich and they like Glimmers friends and say that any friend if Glimmers is a friend of theirs.

~~~3 Hours Later~~~

(Katniss's POV)

We are about to go to the pool, and we are all getting ready. I notice that Gale, Peeta, and Marvel all have their shirts off, but what disappoints me is that Cato kept his on, so i keep my clothes on over my bakini.

Me, Cato, Foxface, Peeta, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, and Gale all head down to the pool while Delly takes Prim, Rory, and Rue to get ice-cream.

When we get down there, Cato takes his shirt off, and my gaze falls right away on his muscular build. "See something you like?" He ask me with a develish grin."Oh shut up Cato!" I say and take my clothes off leaving just my bakini on. I notice him gawking over me, and i ask,"See something _you_ like?"I smirk and he says," Actually, yes, i do see something i like," so, asuming its a compliment for me i say," Why thank you," Then he answers me," Oh, no, babe, I wasnt talking about you, I was talking about me. You see, i was looking at you for a second until i saw this mirror, so i do see myself as something i like." He finishes_. _I answer him by grabbing his arm, and pulling him_. im surprised i could move him, but i caught him off-gaurd so that explains it._Then, i throw him into the pool. Then he pulls me in after him and th water is freezing, but i got used to it after a little while.

~~~A Few Cannonballs Later~~~

"Over here!" I shout to Cato who has the beach ball and wont throw it to anyone. "No, this is my beach ball now," He says and grins like he's so smart. "Come on Cato, pass it here, or to someone!" I say and continuisly distract him. While i Distract him, Foxface is sneaking up behind him. Just a couple more steps, and she will be able to knock it out of his hands. Once more i shout at him," Throw the ball!"I shout at him, and Foxface comes up from behind and smacks it out of his hands and i can hear him curse under his breath as the ball comes my way.

I catch it, then pass it to Gale, then he passes it to Foxface, and we were doing this for about 10 more minutes, and then it got boring. We found everyone and go back to our rooms. Our 'rooms' were more like appartments because they each had a living room and two seprate/privateish rooms. Me and Cato rushed to our 'room' right when we got there. We both fall on the bed laughing because we raced each other there and he claims he were still almost sopping wet. When we fell on the bed we clash heads and it hurts like hell. I grab him and hug him. "Are you okay?" He asks me. "Yeah, im just thinking about how lucky i am to have you" I say an then he kisses me, while we are still hugging. "Wow," he says when he breaks the kiss," I just kissed you and your already wet," He says and then feels the back of my swimsuit," How about i get wet for real," I say, leaning into him," Your wish is my command..."


	7. Authors Note

**Ok you guys, this is just long authors note on this chapter, but right after this i will do a real chapter, but please read this**

**ok, well first of all, i am only 13 so im not going to write any lemons, so if you are on of those closet perverts who look up these stories just for lemons, this isnt that kind of story, but know in the future there may be some intense make-out scenes...Second, my keyboard is jacked up, so there may be some minor grammar problems here and there. Now, here's a little information on the characters like, age, grade, who's with who,ext, and also just whats happening in the story so kind of like a recap/information thing to clear up any confusion:**

**They all go to PHA (Panem High Academy), and there are 4 couples in the story. Cato/Katniss, Marvel/Gimmer, Peeta/Clove, and Rory/ Prim. Prim, Rory, and Rue are in in 7th grade going on 8th next year, and They are all 13 except Rory who just turned 14.' Marvel has a little brother and a little sister named Jet and Breeze. Jet is a year older than Rory, Rue, and Prim, so he's in 8th grade going into 9th next year. Breeze is a year younger than Prim, Rue, and Rory, and is 12, and in 6th grade going next year into 7th. Jet likes to make fun of Prim, and Rory has always stood up for her, and one time she just snapped, and he asked Prim out, she said yes, and so on. **

**Rue shares a room with her brother Thresh. Prim shares a room with Delly, one of Peeta's childhood friends. Katniss shares a room with Clove, Glimmer shares a room with Finch, a.k.a Foxface, as refered to as both in the story. Cato shares a room with Gale and Marvel, and Rory shares on with some other boy from his grade, but he is not mentioned in the story.**

**It is May in the last chapter, and spring break had just started and they had a little under a month until the year ends. The next chapter will be in late June, and school is about to end. All of the older kids are graduating this year, except for Glimmer and Finch (Foxface). They are in 11th grade and will graduate next year. Gales little sister will Posy be starting school there next year and will be in 3rd grade, because that is the youngest grade they let in.**

**I hope this helped, and i hope you read it because i wrote it to clear up any confusion and i promise to write soon and im sorry i cant write that much because i have to help my mom at her bridal store. Thanks again and sorry i cant write as often, but ill try to update every day. This is all i had time for today. Keep reviewing guys! :)**


	8. Dating

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE GUYS! **

**OH MY GOSH! Im SOOOO super sorry that i have not updated in a LONG time. I know i havent. But only cuz alot of crap has been going on in my life. My family took a break and went on vacation (Finally) And we got back about 2 weeks ago, then, my brother broke his collarbone and stuff, PLUS my boyfriend cheated on me with my ex-best friend, and so my life has been sucky. Sorry about that, but this chapter might be reflecting my life...alot, so, you all might hate me for it. Sorry about it , the next chapter actually, this one is somewhat about Gale and Delly. NEXT chapter might suck tho and you will hate me for the next chapter.**

_**June 1st, 4 days until school is out**_

_~~(Cato's POV)~~_

"Me and Katniss have been going out for some time now, " "Yes, and?" Gale asked me. We are sitting at out usual lunch table talking quiety while the others are talking among themselves," and, i plan on doing something special for the graduation ball. When i asked her, she almost smacked me for thinking she would turn me down. But now i want to do something more for her. i got her a beautiful necklace with a grey jewel on it, the same grey as her eyes. Ahh, her eyes. They are so beautiful, " " Ok, enough about her eyes, anyway, why are you telling me?" "Well, your one of my close friends, so i thought i could just tell you," I replied simply." Well, ok, but now i have to ask you something, should i ask Delly to the dance? I know she is sometimes busy with the shop, but i still really like her." He asks me," Well if you really feel like it man, have fun."

_(Time Skip)_

_~~(Gale's POV)~~_

Ok, Im gonna go for it now. I think to myself.

"Hey Delly," I say walking into her parents ice-cream place. "Oh... umm h-hey Gale." She says halfheartedly," C-can i get you something?" Ok, now i know somethings wrong...shes always been confident...not like this," Are you ok Delly? Is there something wrong?" "Err...No n-not at all Gale." "you sure?" Yeah, im sure" She replies." Ok, well, then can i ask you something?" "Um, sure?" It comes out as more of a question then an answer, but i go for it anyway." WillYouGoToTheBallWithMeWednesday?" _CRAP! She didnt understand me! _"Um...What? Wait, before you say anything, i want to ask _you _something. Will Y-you um go to t-the ball with me on Wednesday?"

_~~(Delly's POV)~~_

_Shit! He doesnt want to go with me. Hes not saying anything! _Gale stands there in shock, then yells much to my suprize," YES OF COURSE I WILL! I-i Mean...Sure, im down with that..." Then smiles weakly at me. I then run up to him and hug him.

_~~(TIME SKIP)~~ _

_~~(Katniss's POV)~~ _

I was walking to Dellys ice cream place, when she suddenly runs into me." KATNISS KATNISS OMG KATNISS I GOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Delly shouts. "WHAT WHAT DELLY! Spit it out!" I calm her down and make her tell me." Ok, well, you know how much i like Gale right? And how i get nervous around him?" "Right..." I say." Well, I was gonna ask him to the ball, and then he asked me. _BUT_, i acted as if i didnt understand him because i barely could, but i knew what he said, so i asked him, and he practically screamed yes to me." OMG Delly! Thats SOO Cool!" I tell her, because it is.

_~~(GETTING READY FOR THE BALL! SO TIME SKIP)~~_

_~~(Clove's POV)~~_

I wake Katniss up once im ready for the ball, and now im gonna get her ready."KATNISS WAKE UP BITCH IM GETTING YOU READY FOR THE BALL!" I Yell. "SHUT THE HELL UP CLOVE OH MY GOSH! IM COMING!" She yells back. Once she gets up i throw her into the shower. She takes 5 minutes and i scowl at her for it," Your supposed to be really clean for Cato Kat!" "Calm down im clean ok?" "Whatever," I say" Anyway, Makeup Time! Ok, Your good Glimmer, shes up!" I Yell . "Wait what? Glimmer? Dont tell me shes helpi-" Katniss starts but is cut off by glimmer walking in with a cart full of makeup and Katniss's red dress we picked out last night and some of Glimmers heels. Noway am i wearing heels, im wearing a dress, now dont push it." "Ok, fine..."Glimmer says clearly disapointed.

An hour later we have Katniss in her knee length red dress, some natural, but beautiful looking makeup, and her converse to her protesting. Now, time to show Cato. And im gonna show Peeta my outfit. My dress in a baby blue like his eyes, and it ends about the middle of my calf. im wearing 2 inch heels, and almost no makeuo. Glimmer is wearing a knee length peach colored dress, and about 4 inch heels. We are just about to leave, when Katniss's phone buzzes. She looks at it, horrified. "What?" Me and Glimmer ask in unision. She shows us the text

**_Im coming for you. _****_:)_**

**_-Yours truly, Finnick_**

"Whos Finnick?" I ask. "Ill explain later." Katniss tells us.

**What did you think guys? Yeah, Finnick isnt that well known in this one. And Guys? I only have 3 reviews as of now. Im trying to right longer chapters to tho, so tell me what you think. I am only gonna update when i get up to 10 reviews guys, i look at every other stories and they all have TONS of reviews, ill start off with 10, R&R Guys! (Rate And Review :P)**


End file.
